Moon Rising
by Indie xx
Summary: What happens if Bella had another child? What would it be like? Was Bella really human?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so this is my first story. Sorry if it's terrible, bro :P

All rights + most characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Songs for this chapter: Shake it up- Selena Gomez, Tip of the Iceberg- Owl City

Storm's POV

Well, if I wasn't a big enough freak already, I just became freakier. I mean come on:

1. I have a deranged uncle named Emmett, who routinely embarrasses me at school,

2. My mother cursed me with a terrible name: Storm.

3. Everyone at school hates me.

4. My family just told me that werewolves, vampires and witches are real.

Seriously!

*Flashback*

Okay, so I'm eating breakfast and my mom is like, "Storm," I look up from my cornflakes and she says," Honey, I know you're going to think we're crazy, but we have to tell you something."

So I was freaking out and I was all, "Omigosh, who died?" To my surprise my mom actually LAUGHS (?) and says, "No honey, nobody died, that's the problem. We're vampires, and your fathers a werewolf, and I'm also a witch." Um, okay...

"1. You're crazy, and 2. What does that make me? And is Uncle Emmett Count Dracula? That would make a LOT of sense." I say.

"Hey!" Cries Uncle Emmett, " I am NOT Count Dracula!" That causes my family, the Cullens to laugh. Then my mom gets all serious.

"Honey, you're not human. You never were. You are a vampire, werewolf and witch," That seriously scares me.

"Go figure," I mutter.

"WHAT!" Cries Aunt Alice, "You don't even want to know about your powers?" By now she is practically screaming. Luckily, Jasper is holding her back or she probably would've tackled me by now. But now I'm curious.

"Grandpa, what are my powers? And everyone else's powers?" I babble.

"Well, Jasper can control moods, and Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds, and your mom, Bella, can read minds too," I looked over at Edward and Mom. I had never noticed it before, but it looked like they were having a mental convo. Freaky!

"But," Grandpa went on," Some vampires never get powers..." I felt cheated. Disappointed. Mad. What if I didn't get powers? Then I'd be plain Jane, spending eternity being boring. This sent me into a rage. If I weren't thirteen, and was nine again, I would probably throw a temper tantrum. Then I smelled smoke.

"ARGH!" Screamed Aunt Rosalie and Grandma. Uncle Jasper, Mom and Edward looked scared. Aunt Alice looked indifferent, but then again she probably already knew due to her clairvoyance. Grandpa looked confused and Uncle Emmett looked impressed. Typical! So where was the smoke coming from? I reached up to smooth my hair, but as soon as my fingers touched my scalp, they stung. Aha. The fire was on my head. Wait, WHAT?

Immediately I dropped to the carpet, remembering what they had taught us at school about fire. Was it stop drop and roll? I couldn't really remember. After squirming around on the carpet for a few seconds, the fire was out. My hair was fine, but i couldn't really say the same thing about Grandma Esme's cream carpet. Oh well.

"WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!" Uncle Emmett was practically bouncing off the walls. "DO THAT AGAIN!"

I looked at Grandpa Carlisle. He was busy writing in his doctor's notebook. "Interesting..." He murmured," A firestarter..." Riight.

"What is wrong with me! Why was my hair on fire?" I screeched. Carlisle looked up.

"Well, Storm it seems to me that your witch powers are finally kicking in." He said. Go figure!

"Yes," Mom said," The first basic witch ability... able to control the four elements. We really should get training right away..." Mom was in a daze; she was so excited.

"Hold on, Isabella," Carlisle said. She's part werewolf and vampire too; those traits should be kicking in too..." I felt an intense burning in my throat. "OW OW OW! WHY THE HECK IS MY THROAT BURNING LIKE CRAZY?" I cried. Renesmee snorted.

"Well, there's the vampire trait..." Rose said.

"OOH OOOH OOOOH! Can i take Storm hunting?" Emmett cried like a deranged baboon.

Aww, it's so sweet that Uncle Emmett wanted to take me hunting! I bet my face practically glowed with happiness.

"What is that?" Jasper cried in synch with Alice. I ran to the bathroom mirror. Above my head was a sun; around the size of my head. Interesting. My family was standing behind me, but instead of a smile like mine, they had identical expressions: complete and utter shock. I had an idea!

"Hey Edward, say something to make me sad!" I said. He looked confused.

"What? Why would I -"I cut him off,

" Just do it!"

"Well, if you're sure," He said uncertainly. "I accidentally taped over your 'Night of the Halloween Sorority Party 2' DVD. With the Seattle Justin Bieber concert..." Strange. He actually sounded sincere. Alice and Rosalie's faces were priceless: set in a horror mask. Oh right, it was their favourite movie too. I felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over me. I had spent two month allowance on that DVD! A raincloud the size of my head appeared over me. It began to pour on my head.

"Now make me angry!"

"I burnt Pride and Prejudice!" Emmett cried. Noooooooooooooo! I screamed mentally. That was my favourite book! Suddenly, then rain got heavier and thunder and lightning bolts appeared too. Awesome! I snapped out of my surprise and looked down. The floor was covered in water. Ooops! Abruptly I stopped the storm. Now I understood my name. At least she didn't call me Sunshine or something lame - o like that!

"Well," Said Carlisle, "It appears Bella and I was wrong - you are not controlling the elements, instead you are displaying your emotions using the weather. How peculiar!" Grandpa jotted down a few notes. It was one of those rare moments in the Cullen household where it was silent. Breaking through the silence, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" sang Alice. I bet she already knew who it was and what the call is about.

"No," Edward said," She doesn't know exactly; she only knows it is a werewolf, because she can't see anything." Then we were all silent. In the kitchen we could hear Alice on the phone.

"A party?... Of course we'll be there... 5:30 you say? Yes, we will be there... okay," Alice was saying," STORM!" Alice yelled, "PHONE" I practically danced into the kitchen, cos i was so happy. I could feel a sun above my head. Man, that thing was hot!

A/N Hope you liked it! More soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

I went into the kitchen and took the phone from Alice. She smiled slyly at me and went back to the others.

"Hello?" I said curiously.

"This is Embry. How are you, honey?" Embry is my mom's best friend from high school.

"Yeah, I'm good,"

"Hey Alice told me 'bout your powers guess what I'm a werewolf this is fully awesome!" He babbled quickly. "Storm? You still there?" He sounded nervous.

"Yeah I'm still here," I said. "Well we're having a party tonight at 5:30. It's at my house in La Push..." Ah, the old house. Embry, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Sam and Quil had lived there for eons. I hadn't been to the house for ages, cos we moved to New York from Forks when I was two. I think. "Oh and there's someone that hasn't stopped asking about you... and they can't wait to see you! Gotta go, bye!" Embry hung up. Damn, i wanted to ask about the person who wanted to meet me, but all I could hear was a dial tone. I put the phone on the kitchen counter and ran back to the living room where everyone was. I tackled Alice off the lounge and onto the floor.

"Hey! Why didn't I see that coming?" Alice cried. I would've answered her, but I was laughing too hard.

"Tell me everything you know!"I demanded, looking her straight in the eyes. I had never noticed before, but they were goldish-brown. I looked around the room. Everyone looked baffled except for Edward and Mom. Oh yeah, they're mind readers. They know what I'm talking about. I looked back at Alice. She pulled a funky face and we both had a giggle fit.

"No way am I telling you missy, you're going to have to wait." Oh man, I didn't want to wait.

Stubbornly, I got off Alice and let her go back to the lounge. I looked at the clock. It was two o' clock. That gave us an hour to get ready, and then two and a half hours driving time. The Cullens? Yeah, they drive like freakin' Grand Turismo racers! I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, then turned around and ran back. I poked my head around the corner.

"Al, tell them bout the party, I'm going to get dressed, bye!" Then I ran back up the stairs, into my bedroom then closed the door. I went straight to my wardrobe. I swear it is bigger than my bedroom! Typical Alice; she and Rosalie are the ones who designed it. Alice insisted that it must be massive.

Okay, what should I wear? Hopefully the person who wanted to meet me was a cute guy. I have to look pretty!

I went straight to where my bottoms were. They had a massive shelf to themselves. Okay, I am going to wear pants. Lol, that so narrowed it down a lot. I checked the weather on my laptop; it was going to be eighteen degrees in Forks. Better grab something warm! I put my laptop on my bed and ran back to my wardrobe. I knew what I wanted to wear. It only took me five minutes to pick an outfit- record time. I had chosen rainbow tie dye skinny jeans, electric blue high heels (I'm really short; only 5' 2"!) with rhinestones on the toes, a light green singlet crossover top that said 'bite me' on it (Pretty ironic huh?) and a long purple necklace with heart charms on it. I put my long, wavy bright red hair into a messy bun. That took me ten minutes cos my hair kept snapping the elastics. Sometimes my hair reminds me of a lion. Rawh! Then I slicked on my trademark purple glitter mascara, light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. I checked my reflection in the mirror; I thought that I looked pretty hot. Hopefully the mystery person thought so too...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here you go- Chapter Three! Hope you like it, chickies!**

**Songs for this chapter: Heavy in Your Arms- Florence & The Machine, Luv is a Verb- DC Talk  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

I think I must've fallen asleep for most of the journey, my after what felt like seconds Emmett was nudging me to wake up.

"Sunshine... we're hereeee!" He sang. Ugh... How annoying! Mom and Edward snorted. Typical mind readers. We all jumped out of Alice's porche and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Paul opened the door.

"Oh! You're all here!" I checked the time on my IPhone. It was 5:30. He opened the door wider and let us in. We walked through the glass sliding doors and out into the backyard. The boys are really lucky; they inherited the La Push house from Jacob's father when he died nine years ago. The backyard had a trail which led onto the beach. We followed the trail and soon we were on the beach. Luckily I left my shoes in the house or by now they would've been really sandy.

On the beach there was a massive bonfire full of burning driftwood. Already everybody was here. Paul was here with Kim, his imprint, Jared and Luisa, Sam and Emily, The twins; Seth and Leah, and then there was Quil with Clare. Jacob was also there; Renesmee ran straight over to him. Apparently he imprinted on her when she was born. Freaky, I know! Embry jogged over to greet us. "Hey guys! So glad you could all make it!" Everyone disbanded and walked around except me. Carlisle was with Esme, and then there was Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward and Mom. Of course, I was the odd person out. Embry nudged me.

"So... do you want to meet him? The person who wanted to see you?" My heart skipped a beat. "Well, duh!" I said.

I was pretty sure I had covered my nervousness that was until that dumb little sun appeared over my head and started beaming down onto me. Dang, it felt like a heatwave. I shook my head and luckily it went away. And that's when I saw him...

Wow. On the other side of the bonfire stood a tall guy around fifteen - my ageish. He was around 5'6" with light strawberry blond hair that was wavy. He had amazing blue eyes. He looked up at me and locked eyes for a few seconds... I am pretty sure I went tomato - red- How embarrassing!

"Go on'" Embry said,"Introduce yourself - he wants to talk to you!" Omigosh! Well, whatevs. I am probably getting my hopes up. He probably wants to copy my homework when school starts or something lame like that. But deep inside me I was yearning to talk to him. So I put on a brave face and nodded. From the corner of my eyes I could see he was still looking at me. Ahh, he was so cute! Hahaha, judging by the look on Edward's face I had made him uncomfortable. I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers. I could do this!

I slowly walked around the bonfire and towards him. He didn't look up at me which was good, or I'd probably chicken out and run away.

"Hey," I said. It was probably the longest word that I'd be able to say without sounding like an idiot.

Jaspers POV

Ergh, that is disgusting! Bad Bad Bad! I should seriously tell Storm to stop feeling so mushy, cos now I feel like kissing that guy! Gross! And now I am seriously humiliated cos Edward's been reading my thoughts! Get out of my head, Edward.

Storms POV

He looked up at me. Those beautiful eyes softened, and they crinkled at the corners as he smiled. "I'm Storm,"

"Hi Storm... I'm Ben... Embry hasn't shut up for the past month since Alice told us you were coming..." He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Oh? I didn't know I was coming here until, like, two hours ago! Cool party though!" He smiled that beautiful smile. Okay, I was getting a bit obsessive. Oh well!

"I, uh like your, err, jeans? Are they jeans?" I laughed happily.

"Yeah, they are jeans. And thanks!" We both smiled at each other. It would've been a perfect moment, if Ben's twin brother Josh, Quil, Sam and Jacob hadn't picked me up, holding me by my wrists and ankles.

"Hey!" I cried. Josh smiled a goofy smile, and then the four of them carried me to the jetty. They ran down and I realised that they were going to throw me in. Oh shit! I can't swim. At all!

"Put me downnnnnnnn!" I shrieked as they threw me in.

It seemed too soon for me to die. I had met the best guy, acquired my powers, and learned of my past. And now I have to die? I thrashed in the water, but my body was heavy; too heavy for my thrashing to hold up. Blood red spirals twirled in front of my eyes and my lungs burned. Exhausted, I gave up thrashing and let my body lifelessly drift to the bottom of the ocean. Goodbye world, I love you all...

Ben's POV

Storm was the most amazing girl. The way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way her eyes looked when she smiled... she was amazing... So why wasn't I imprinting? C'mon Ben... Imprint already! We both looked at each other and smiled. Then my idiot twin brother Josh, dad, Quil and Sam picked her up, holding her by her wrists and ankles. My only chance with her... and I blew it, I realised as I saw the way Josh looked at her. Of course Josh would get her. He's a girl - magnet! I lunged for Storm, just as they started running towards the jetty. Man, if I had of stayed on the track team I would've caught them by now. They were on the jetty.

"Put me downnnnnnnn!" Storm shrieked. Oh how painful was it to hear agony in her perfect voice. I wanted to hug her, tell her it was okay, but I couldn't. They threw her off the jetty. It was too late. "Hey bro! Sorry for throwing your girlfriend off the jetty," Josh said... but he was laughing. No way was it sincere! I pushed past him and looked down, expecting to see Storm's face. But all I saw was bubbles...

I dove in swimming madly, looking for her. It took all my strength not to change, I was so frantic. I considered it, but I didn't want to hurt her like Sam hurt Emily. I was losing hope... but then I saw her lifeless body on the ocean floor. I wrapped my arm around her waist and propelled us up to the jetty. The moment we broke the surface I pushed her onto the jetty. I didn't have much hope... she had no pulse. The others' faces went from happy... to frightened. I pushed myself up onto the jetty and lay her limp body flat on the jetty.

"Storm... Storm can you hear me?" I was terrified. She was silent and didn't move. Her heart was not beating, so I decided to try and save her...

My hands pushed on her chest, and an electrical current zapped when we touched. When my lips touched hers... that was it. I imprinted. As soon as I pulled away, I saw her differently. She was the love of my life and she was slipping away. My hands pushed faster, willing her heart to beat. Suddenly, she gasped sharply. Her heart was beating again, irregularly though. She was living, that was the main thing. Her eyelids fluttered...

"Storm..." I said uncertainly. I was wondering what she would think when she opened her eyes. Would she like me... or would she run into Josh's arms? I shuddered at the prospect of that. The boys had run off, probably to find the Cullens and tell them their daughter was dying... Suddenly, her eyes opened. Her eyes were moist, but they lit up as she looked at me...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is chapter four! Enjoy :)**

**Songs for this chapter: Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol, Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

Storm's POV

Something hard was continually bashing against my chest. Great, I thought, I had made it to rocks. In a way it felt comforting. Weird, I know. I thought about the Cullens, but mostly about Ben... Would he go to my funeral? That question was haunting... I pushed it to the back of my mind. Suddenly I could breathe. I gasped, taking a breath quickly. I had never appreciated air so much. Distantly I heard shouting... did this mean I was alive? I tried to open my eyes, but they felt heavy. Must open my eyes... I thought to myself. Do it for Ben... That did the trick. My eyes flashed open, and Ben was leaning over me. He had a worried expression on his face, but he also looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time... did this mean he had imprinted on me? Suddenly, I felt a wave overwhelm me. It felt like Ben and I were the only people in the world... that he was made for me and I was made for him... I studied his face and he looked surprised but pleased. I couldn't take it anymore. My hands reached out for him. They twined around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips crushed against mine, and it felt like the world had stopped moving. But even if it had, I wouldn't have noticed. I needed him, and he needed me but he gently pulled out of my grip.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he put his finger to my lips and said, "Shh... the others are coming," I peeled myself off the jetty and sat cross - legged, yoga style. I turned to face him.

"Thank you so so so so so much for saving me..." I said softly... To him I owed my life.

He smiled warmly, "You are my life now," he said simply. He held my hand and squeezed it. Everyone ran up the jetty. They looked at me in shock. Alice was first to speak.

"Jacob said you were dead?" I laughed.

"Geeze guys assume the worst!" She looked from Ben to me and then looked at our entwined hands. I swear I have never seen someone smile so much!

"Well," Alice said," We've got to go... We'll meet you at the car, Storm," They all walked away. Ben and I looked at each other. It was like we were having a conversation, minus the words. We both stood up and began walking slowly to the car.

Nervously I said,"So-well-um-we're-having-a-Halloween-party-wanna-come?"Oops! Once again, I was babbling. At least he was a werewolf, or otherwise he wouldn't have understood that. Ben grinned.

"Sure! Do you want to call me and tell me the details? Just ask Renesmee for the number, she has it." Inwardly I scowled. Why would Renesmee have his number? By now we were almost at the car. "It's a shame you have to leave early," Ben said, "But I'll look forward to seeing you again!"

Ben quickly glanced at my family's car. They were all watching us. He gave me a quick hug, then waved as I ran to the car and got inside. Inside the car was like musical car seats. Driving was Carlisle, with Jasper and Edward as front-seat passengers. In the back were Renesmee, Mom, Rosalie and Esme. In the middle were Emmett and Alice. I squeezed between them. Carlisle started the porches' engine and pulled out onto the dark road.

"Omigosh-he-is-so-adorable-we-have-to-start-planning-the-party-ZOMG!" Cried Alice. All of my family laughed. Emmett nudged me.

"So... do you like him?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. It was so ridiculous I snorted. What an understatement!

"Yeah! " I thought about when he saved me...when we both imprinted... my thoughts were interrupted when Mom and Edward looked at me in disbelief.

"Storm Novella Swan!" My mom choked out in a strangled ! I looked guiltily at my shoes.

"What?" Said Rosalie, clearly annoyed. She hated it when any of us had mental conversations.

"Storm, you are way too young to imprint!" Mom said angrily. Renesmee laughed.

"So that's what this is all about. Mom, give her a break! I thought you were over this!" Oh yeah... I remember Renesmee telling me about how mad Mom and Edward were when Jacob imprinted on her. Eventually they had come around when they had adopted kids. Jacob would've lived with us, but he had to stay in La Push cos of the whole pack thing. Wait... Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh... I just realised... this isn't any guy I imprinted on... It's Renesmee and Jacob's son! Oh crap! Mom and Edward began to laugh.

"Guyyys cut it out!" I whined, "It's not funny!" That caused the whole family to erupt in laughter. I didn't often whine, and when I did, it was funny. Edward got an evil glint in his eye.

"Hey Renesmee, Storm has something to tell you!" The carload of people was instantly silent. "May as well get it over with now, "Edward said gently. Mom gave me a sympathetic look. I sucked in a deep breath. He was right.

"Renesmee... don't get mad, kay? You see... Ben and I imprinted on each other..." I could feel myself blushing. Luckily I was controlling my emotions or who knows what might happen?

"Are you kidding? I am sooo not mad! I'm insanely happy! You two are perfect for each other!" Renesmee said joyfully. She had a faraway look in her eye, so I guessed she was probably fantasizing about our wedding, or something equally crazy. I was so relieved she wasn't mad!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter five already? Woot Woot! Enjoy xx**

**Songs for this chapter: Place in This World- Taylor Swift, It is You (I Have Loved)- Diana Glover**

Carlisle glanced in his rear vision mirror and cleared his throat, signalling everyone to be quiet. "Storm... now is probably the best time to tell you... we're moving" He said carefully, monitoring my emotions carefully. If a normal teenage girl was told she was moving, she would probably throw a tantrum and cry her butt off. But not me. Really, I couldn't care less. At the local high school, I was the most unpopular person there. Including the janitor and Mrs Stein, the algebra teacher. I had no friends, and everyone thought I was a major freak.

"So, um... where exactly are we moving?" I said cautiously. I prayed it wasn't somewhere like Antarctica. Now that would really suck! Or maybe we were moving somewhere like Arizona. I would enjoy the weather, but I knew we wouldn't move there cos my family sparkles in the sunlight. Weird, I know!

"Well," said Rosalie," We're moving back to Forks," Back to Forks? Oh yeah. I had forgotten how my family had lived in Forks before I was born. That was pretty cool. I'd be able to be with Ben all day, and Renesmee would be able to be with Jacob and the twins. I so hoped we were moving soon.

"We're moving in a week," Mom said absentmindedly, glancing at me. Damn mind reader! A week wasn't long to pack up everything... but a week seemed forever because I really wanted to leave, like right now! I yawned. It must've been about midnight or something. Soon I was fast asleep. ... When I awoke I was lying on my bed. Someone must've brought me in overnight. I rolled over and glanced at my clock. It was seven- fifteen on a Monday. Damn, I hate Mondays! Since I had to go to school, I rolled out of bed and trudged down stairs. My family was sitting at the dining table, discussing moving. For them, the table was a prop. For me, it was an eating place. :) I filled my purple breakfast bowl up with cornflakes and sat down next to Renesmee at the table.

"We should pack up the props last," said Esme.

"Will we run or drive? If we drive we have to make multiple trips." Jasper pondered.

"I'll carry the fridge!" Offered Emmett. Okay, I admit I imagined Emmett carrying our pink fridge, courtesy of Rosalie. Mom, Edward and I had a massive laughing fit at that thought. I glanced at the microwave clock. It was seven- twenty five. I dumped the remains of my breakfast down the sink and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

Now, what to wear today? I felt hippie-ish, so I grabbed a mahogany and violet floor length bohemian skirt, and put a gold coin layered belt over the top. I pulled out my silver beaded sandals (I haven't worn them in ages!) and a pastel pink singlet with a delicate moon brooch. I put Silver Star studs in my ears and pulled my crazy red hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my stuff of my dresser and crammed it into my satchel.

I ran downstairs and out into the garage, where everyone was waiting in the jeep. I jumped in the back and Edward (The crazy driver) pulled out onto the street.

"Now," he said, "Storm, make the most of your time at Riverview high... we won't be back here for a few years..."

Pshh, I hated Riverview high! I couldn't wait to leave. I opened my satchel and rooted around. Damn. I had left my English lit essay at home. Oh well. Grades didn't matter considering I would repeat high school for the rest of eternity. That revelation was particularly disturbing.

Erlack. I got out of the car and looked up at Riverview high for the last time, and that was what came into my mind. Well, I thought, better make the most of it. Slowly I walked to the gates. Looking around me I noticed cliques. Goths, Foreign Exchange Students, Honours Society, Cheerleaders and Jocks, where did I fit it? I liked bright clothes; that ruled out the Goths. I was born in America, so no foreign exchange clique for me. I'm barely passing school; no way in heck would the honours society clique want me. The cheerleaders were mean, judgemental and were the meanest to me. Ditto for the jocks. Guess it was me, myself and I for the time being. Guess there was no place for a scene- hippy teen girl in any of those cliques.

The school was made up of barns, as it used to be a farm. Luckily they'd removed most of the livestock, although I can't say that about some of the guys in the cafeteria. Ate like pigs, they did. I dropped my bag on a tray and gave it to the security guards as I walked through the metal detectors. After a gun scare a few months back the school had introduced high security. Some people complained, like the Goths, because the guards would confiscate their cigarette lighters. No lunch break smoking then. Instead they smoked on the school steps, and butted out on Greg, the Shark statue which was our school mascot.

After going through the metal detectors I walked through the office and towards my locker. I was lucky enough to get a locker next to the English room, which was my first class. I was going to miss my locker when I moved. On the inside door I had painted a mural of my family, and made a collage of pictures. I loved photography; there was nothing better than lining up the perfect shot and taking the picture. Blue and silver wind chimes dangled from the ceiling of my locker, and I had covered my notebooks in more photos. For example, my English book was covered in pictures of my favourite authors, book and quotes.

The quote I loved the most was by Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights. I hated the book; both Cathy and Heathcliff were horribly selfish. Even so, I loved this quote; I thought it was so romantic:

I cannot look down to this floor, but her features are shaped on the flags! In every cloud, in every tree—filling the air at night, and caught by glimpses in every object by day, I am surrounded with her image! The most ordinary faces of men and women—my own features—mock me with a resemblance. The entire world is a dreadful collection of memoranda that she did exist, and that I have lost her!"

I was talking to Edward about favourite quotes a few weeks ago and he showed me that quote. He said it described how he felt when he left Mom in her human life. She has an obsession with Wuthering Heights, and he read it to try and understand what she liked.

I heard soft guitar strumming over the PA, which signalled the first period was about to start. As the hallway filled with students, I sighed, grabbed my English notebook and walked into class. This was sure to be an uneventful day…

After four boring classes it was finally lunch. After this I had my electives; photography, art and music. After lunch was always my favourite part of school. Then after school we were moving, so I could see Ben! This was one my best days, and I was happy!

I stopped by my locker and pulled out my 'stuff' folder. It was full of sketches that didn't suit my art portfolio, mismatched photos and a heap of lists. Yeah, I had an obsession with lists. I wrote heaps of them and stuck them in my notebooks or my massive scrapbook that I hid in my room. It had lost of stuff in it, and I would do heaps of crazy things, take pictures then hide the book so I didn't get into trouble. Sometimes I would go around town and take pictures of cute guys, rate them out of ten and stick them in my book. Good times, good times, I would miss roaming the town at midnight. Speaking of my midnight roaming, I had to see Mr Calloway after the match to get my skateboard back. I had skated into his bin, sending rubbish flying in all directions. He had a fit of rage and took my skateboard.

Lunch was pretty uneventful and gross. Today's meal was 'mystery meat'. Erlack! I got some work done on my 'stuff' folder, sorting it into which notebooks it would go with. Lunch seemed to fly by and it was then art. I finished my painting that I was doing on my family. In the foreground was me in the centre, and around me in a circle was my family. Carlisle and Esme were at the top, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Next were Edward and Mom, who were under me. Alice and Jasper were after them. In the background were things that mattered to me. Some things were the locket I got for my tenth birthday, and my Polaroid camera I got for my birthday last year. I stashed the painting at the front of the room, ready to be picked up after school.

In photography I spent my time organising and gluing various photos into my portfolio. Some of my favourite pictures were of my partner, Stacey, sitting under a rosebush. Her hair was pushed back and she was looking to the east. They differed in various ways, but they were all incredibly beautiful. In that moment, I envied her.

Music was last. Parents of students that were going to be enrolled next year were at an opening, and the music class was going to be performing. Many people were nervous, but I was not. Instead I was incredibly happy. I spent a good ten minutes controlling my 'sun'. Then it was finally time. We were performing a rendition of 'It is you (I have loved)' by Diana Glover. I was the lead vocals. It's an incredible feeling, sharing something so special with others. Music is my sanctuary; however I feel there is a melody to suit. Needless to say, the audience enjoyed our performance.

We were dismissed early. I took one last look around the school, shoved my locker's contents into my backpack, and walked through the gates one last time….


End file.
